Touch sensors and/or touch screens can capture and record physical touch or embrace on a device and/or object. Touch sensors and/or touch screens can capture touch/stylus data (e.g., based on movement of a finger or a stylus, respectively) and can send the touch/stylus data to a processing unit. Touch sensors and/or touch screens can be sensitive to touch, force and pressure. Touch sensors and/or touch screens can detect various kinds of touch, such as tapping, swiping and/or pinching. Touch sensors and/or touch screens can be used in a wide variety of electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers.
Examples of touch screen technology include resistive, surface acoustic wave (SAW) and capacitive. Resistive touch screens include a thin metallic layer that is conductive and resistive, such that touching the screen results in a change in electrical current which is sent to a controller. SAW touch screens involve ultrasonic waves passing over the touch screen, and touching the screen results in absorption of part of an ultrasonic wave, which registers a position of the touch and is sent to the controller. Capacitive touch screens are coated with an electrically-charged material and touching the screen causes a change in capacitance, which allows a location to be determined which is sent to the controller.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on technological scope is thereby intended.